Dark Past
by MaeglinRumil
Summary: INCOMPLETE Bakura steps into a bar one night knowing that something was going to happen to him, but what? YBxY
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dark Past

**Author**: eternal radiance 

**Pairings**: YB/Y, S/Y [friendship], past YB/R and hints of YM/M later on

**Summary**: Bakura steps into a bar and finds the one thing he hadn't expected to find. Yaoi.

**Author's notes**: I was going through the Yugioh section in fanfiction.net and stumbled upon some nicely written B/Y pieces, which I fell in love at once. So, here. Bakura is a bit OC, but you'll understand why later. 

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh doesn't belong to me, nor does the characters. I own their little… OCness and the plot… that's it.   
  


"speech" 

'thoughts' 

~ time gap/scene or character change 

//yami speaking// 

/hikari speaking/ 

****

Dark Past 

By: eternal radiance

Bright lights blinded Bakura as he stepped into the small club. He looked around, disoriented at first until a few waving hands and shout voices drew his attention to the table beside the bar. 

            "Baku!" A girl jumped up and down on her boyfriend's lap. She had bright red-pink hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with 2 strands hanging to frame her face. She wore a bright pink tanktop and black tight leather pants which clung to her figure. On her wrists were many gold bracelets and a pair of black platform boots finished the look, making her just as tall as Bakura. Her gold almost-slitted eyes brightened with amusement as she watched her friend fight his way through the thick late night crowds. 

            "What took you so long, Baku?" 

            The boy beside her smiled at the hyperactive girl on his lap. He had his electric-blue hair spike up and his emerald eyes which were only for his girlfriend, looked over at his best friend. He was dressed to match Aya, with a sky-blue vest buttoned low and black leather pants as well. He also had a pair of combat boots, making him the tallest out of them both. He had one gold earring and 2 gold wristbands were strangely reminded Bakura of his Egyptian past. The ex-tomb raider shook his head. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Aya." He growled instead. 

            Sakuno chuckled. "By time you decided to take up our offer of going clubbing, Bakura." He said instead, changing the topic. "Why didn't you come before?" He asked. 

             "It's not like you wouldn't fit in. Or not be able to find a dance partner." Aya chipped in and Bakura rolled his eyes. 

            It was true. At the age of 20 (legal for clubbing? I'm not sure, I'm only 16 after all), he stood at 6", only 2 inches shorter then Sakuno. His white hair had grown to the middle of his back and he still had sharp brown eyes that had grown warmer then before. Part of his usual/normal clothing now consisted of a black sleeveless muscle shirt that clung to his body and black cargo pants that flared slightly at the ends. Tall combat boots that were his favourite were never forgotten nor left behind. 

            With his dark looks, he had been dubbed 'the dark prince' by some of his friends and girls (and guys) who had made a fanclub of him. Bakura had briefly wondered what Yami would've said to that comment, but pushed it away. The... acquaintances that he had made before were not something he liked to think about at the moment. 

             "Baku! Bakura! BAKURA!" A hand waved in his face and a loud shout in his ear brought him back from his thoughts. 

             "Let's go dance!" Aya gestured to the dance floor were couples and singles were dancing altogether as one giant mass of people.  

            Sakuno got up as well, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's tiny waist. "You up to it, Bakura?"  

            In truth, Bakura didn't want to dance. He didn't even know why he was there in the first place, but something had told him to come. Something was going to happen to him today. Tonight. But Bakura still didn't want to dance, so he pointed to the drinks on their table. "I'll watch the table. You guys go ahead."  

            Aya and Sakuno nodded, smiled and walked off. Bakura watched them for a while. They seemed so happy together. Bakura had remembered that he almost had something like that.  

            He fingered the collar at his neck. It was a dark purple, almost black and looked slightly like a belt to be put around a waist. It had been a present to him. A goodbye present, something that Bakura could remember 'him' by. And he never forgot 'him'. Never took it off, afraid that once he did, he would forget.  

            He stroked it softly, remembering once when he had done the same, but when it had been on another's throat. He remembered how 'his' eyes had shone brightly for him that one day. He remembered that brief moment when he had been given that look. Bakura had never seen love like that, at least not directed at him. And that had been the first and last time he did see the look. Now all he got were looks of lust, want and even hatred, but none shone with love for him. 

            Bakura missed the look, even if he's only seen it once. Missed the one tantalizing kiss, the taste of heaven that he had been allowed to glimpse. He even missed the big grins and childish antics (Oh, there goes my character... guess who?) 

            The white tomb raider had not wanted anyone else after 'him', had not been with anyone else after 'him'. 'He' was all Bakura could think about for days, weeks, years. Even after so many years, he still thought of the one he loved, and the one who loved him back. 

            Aya and Sakuno slumping back into their seats made him shake away those thoughts and return to the present. "You guys tired already?" He said, smirking. 

            The pink haired girl childishly stuck out her tongue; reminding Bakura of the times 'he' had done the same. "You didn't even dance! But we're not tired yet." She said and then grinned. "You got lucky, Baku. Today's a special day." 

            "Special? How?" Bakura asked, ignoring the fact that she had just called him what he just said he didn't want to be called. 

            "You'll see." Sakuno smiled mysteriously, and then took a sip of his drink. Alcoholic of course (and with knowledge that I'm only 16, which I pointed out before, I have no clue about alcohol. I admit I'm quite naive at the 'darker' part of the world, only knowing from reading fics. SO I won't go into detail about the stuff I don't know about.) 

            Bakura took this time to look around the bar. People were starting to move back to their seats, leaving the dance floor as if by the Shadow powers' influence. Everyone who didn't have seats, created a circle in the middle of the dance floor, singling out one smallish figure. 

            His actions, movements, everything flowed gracefully. Nothing was awkward or clumsy. Arms were wrapped around his small figure as he danced, holding onto himself, emanating a strong emotion of sadness, loneliness, and being abandoned all mixed together. Couples held onto each other, whispering that their partners would never go through the same emotion as the boy was emanating. 

            Bakura took a closer look. A further inspection produced shoulder-length black hair, streaked with red, drew into a low ponytail while gold bangs fell over a heart shaped face. He wore a short black tanktop, which keep trying to climb up his chest. The black leather pants clung to him, making his long legs seem almost endless. The black leather boots were slightly covered by the pant legs. Two buckles were strapped onto each arm. The same buckle that matched identically to his collar. 

            The ex-tomb raider stared in awe. 'It couldn't be. It fucking couldn't be!' 

            "His name is Hikari. No one knows his real name." Aya stated when she saw that her friend was staring at the black-clad dancer, practically drooling. 

            "He only comes certain nights. Specific nights, not no one knows until he comes. And no one knows how he is. They can't follow him or find any address of where he lives." Sakuno explained. 

            Bakura watched as the figure danced. He looked up at the face and watched in shock as eyes opened and Bakura found himself drowning in the bright pools of amethyst.

TBC…

Eternal: Eh, didn't expect me to all of a sudden sprout out a Yugioh fic ne? I didn't expect it either… The idea just came to me one day, so… I hope you enjoy! Maybe I'll continue, if there are enough people who want me too. 

Guess who the person is! Although, it should be quite simple now… I gave enough hints through this chapter.

Yes I'm still working on a Christmas beyblade fic. Hopefully it'll be up somewhere close to Christmas, as now I have to go and study for my chemistry test.

Read and Review!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Dark Past

**Author**: eternal radiance

**Pairings**: YB/Y, S/Y friendship, past YB/R and hints of YM/M later on

**Summary**: Bakura steps into a bar and finds the one thing he hadn't expected to find. Yaoi.

**Author's notes**: I was going through the Yugioh section in and stumbled upon some nicely written B/Y pieces, which I fell in love at once. So, here. Bakura is a bit OC, but you'll understand why later. ****

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh doesn't belong to me, nor does the characters. I own their little… OCness and the plot… that's it.

"speech"

'thoughts'

time gap/scene or character change

yami speaking

/hikari speaking/

****

Dark Past – Chapter 2 

By: eternal radiance

'It can't be…' Bakura thought to his reflection. He turned the tap on and splashed some water on his face, trying to rid himself of the shocked expression. 'He's really back.' He thought as he fumbled to find some paper towels. 'But why didn't he tell me?'

Someone pressed some tissue n his hands and he gratefully took it, wiping the water off his face and from his eyes. He threw the paper in the garbage bin and turned to his helper.

Purple eyes stared back at him.

Bakura same amusement yet loneliness in those eyes. "Yugi…" He whispered.

Yugi smiled slightly, but the ex-tomb raider could not help but think that this smile was bitter, more so then before. In fact, the idea that it WAS bitter shocked him.

"Bakura…" The purple-eyed youth said, staring back into those brown eyes. The in 2 steps, Yugi had passed Bakura and stood in front of the sink. Turning the tap on, he did the same as Bakura and washed his face, rumbling to find the tissue. Bakura wordlessly passed some to him, watching silently as the once and maybe still innocent boy wiped the water from his face.

Holding the soaked tissue in his hands, Yugi bowed his head, unable to looking into Bakura's eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. Then as if a dam inside of him had broken, he blabbered on. "I'm sorry about Ryou, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not telling you I was back, I'm sor-" He was cut off as lips descended onto his, pressing in for a soft kiss.

Bakura missed this. He missed the warmth of the body before him, his missed how Yugi fit oh-so-perfectly in his arms. He missed the magic that seemed to run through him every time they kissed. Gods, he missed Yugi.

His arms drew around the boy's waist, pulling him up against his own body and Yugi's arms raised to drape around Bakura's neck, entangling in his white hair.

The kiss was magical. It spoke of the sadness, the pain, the loss and the loneliness both felt for a long time when they were separated, yet it also spoke of a new future, and a new hope and a new light.

When both needed air, their lips let go, yet their arms didn't. Even after 3 years, Yugi was still inches shorter than Bakura, standing at a proud 5"7.

"As long as you're not sorry for being with me." Bakura spoke close to his ear.

Yugi shook his head and gave him a small smile. "Never." He said, burying his face into Bakura's chiselled chest. The white-haired boy smiled and held onto the smaller boy tighter, burying his own face in Yugi's soft hair. "I missed you. I missed you so much." He murmured, then drew Yugi into another sweet kiss.

Yugi surrendered for a bit, then pulled away and laughed. I missed you like crazy." He said, "but I don' t think this is the place for this, Kura-chan."

Bakura pulled away slightly, only to wrap his arm around Yugi's waist. "I guess you're right, Angel." He said smiling down at the angel in his grasp. He grinned when he heard the familiar pet name coming from his koi's lips, letting out his own name for Yugi.

Yugi beamed up at him and they both stepped out of the bathroom, only to be mobbed by a huge crowd of dancers. "There he is!" "Look!" "Hikari!" Everyone screamed and jumped for the light's attention.

The angel in Bakura's arms paled drastically. Usually he'd have been out by now and in the car that Kaiba Seto had lent him for these occasions. He hadn't thought that he would meet Bakura here, but he wasn't going to let go of him. Not when he had just come back to Domino.

It appeared that Bakura didn't want to let him go as either, as proof of when he pulled him gently into his chest, growling and glaring at anyone and everyone in the bar. Then , he pulled the willing Yugi into a passionate kiss, not caring what others thought of it, but proving that their unknown dancer was indeed his.

While everyone gaped and stared at the spot where Bakura and Yugi stood, the couple led by Bakura, walked towards the ex-tomb raider's friends who were also staring, but who snapped out of it when the couple sat down at the table. When the small king-of-games tried to sit on a chair, he was gently yanked and Yugi found himself sitting on Bakura's lap instead.

"Kura-chan!" He protested lightly, but didn't move.

"Bakura! You never told me that you knew Hikari!" Aya exclaimed out loud.

"I never knew he was here." Bakura retorted, drawing his arms around Yugi. "Aya, Sakuno, this is Yugi, or Hikari as you call him. Yugi, this is Aya and Sakuno." He introduced.

"Niceta meetcha!" Yugi smiled.

"Same here." Sakuno said, drawing his own arms around his girlfriend. "You two are together right?" He asked.

Yugi looked up at Bakura, the question in his eyes. So many years that they had been apart, hadn't lessened the attraction and love they had for each other. The duelist hadn't forgotten Bakura one bit, and hadn't dated anyone after him.

"Of course we are." Bakura answered, placing a butterfly kiss upon Yugi's lips, which he happily returned.

"You're so cute together!" Aya squealed, jumping up and down.

Sakuno laughed at how his girlfriend was acting, Bakura groaned - inwardly of course -and Yugi blushed before letting out a tiny yawn. He slumped in Bakura's embrace. "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Bakura smiled at his bundle of joy. "That's okay." He whispered. "I'll take you home."

"Car in the back…" Yugi yawned again.

The white haired boy scooped him in his arms, walking in the empty area that had been parted for both of them. He said a brief goodbye to his friends and walked out the back, spotting a black car in the shadows. A man dressed in a black suit stepped out of the front seat and looked at the white-haired boy. "Master Yugi?"

Yugi tiredly waved his arm, too fatigue to even tell the man not to call him master, as he had said many times before. "Take me and Bakura home please?" He asked.

"Back to your home?" Bakura asked.

"D'you mind?" Yugi asked back, starting to slur his words.

"No." Bakura stepped in the open door and sat down, waiting to see where Yugi lived for the while that Yugi had come back for. He knew that he had to be here for at least a bit, seeing as everyone in the bar knew him. He was finally shocked to see the car stop at the Kaiba mansion.

TBC…

Eternal radiance: Why is Yugi living with Seto and Mokuba? I dunno… actually, I do. But I'm thinking I'll write it later….heh I'm so evil aren' t I? Sorry for such a long wait. But I'm really struggling to update the rest of my stories, and it doesn't help when I keep having ideas for more. I'm apologize to everyone that has been waiting so patiently for this chapter. I will try my best to finish it.


End file.
